


To His Own Desire

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: (Pre-TFA)Hux is heading into Huttspace, but Kylo Ren knows that the Hutts won't take kindly to a cohort of First Order troops landing in their capital city. He suggests Hux take a pleasure slave instead, as a status symbol, and volunteers himself to play the part.





	To His Own Desire

"Flight deck says you're going into Huttspace." 

Kylo had materialized behind Hux with this comment, and Hux turned, unsure why Kylo Ren should care where he went. 

"The Order needs to negotiate safe passage," Hux explained despite himself. "I'm told the local government, such as it is, refuses to speak with anyone lower in the hierarchy than myself. Apparently they believe themselves to be on a level with me." 

"You disagree."

"I do. They're gangsters. Warlords at best, and they overuse what little power they have. But, their mercenary forces are difficult to track, and the damages to cargo ships are growing costly."

"You certainly have the power to obliterate them." Kylo said this so easily, Hux wondered if the man had a personal vendetta against the Hutts. 

"They're wedged in, I'm afraid," Hux answered. "My sources tell me the Hutts have long-standing, extremely loyal networks. This family of Hutts has controlled that area longer than you or I have been alive. Since before our grandfathers' time, even." Kylo tilted his head, but the mask made what he meant by it inscrutable. "So there's nothing for it," Hux concluded. "I should like to straighten things out there, eventually, but it will take time. Until then we simply need to grin and bear it." 

"Do you plan to go alone?" Kylo appeared to gaze through the transparisteel, perhaps analyzing the preparations on the flight deck down below, judging Hux's plans from that. 

"I'll take a cohort of guards," Hux replied. "A few troopers." He didn't expect things to go poorly. The might of the First Order alone should be enough for the Hutts. But, Hux knew what sort congregated in the Huttese watering holes. The scum of the galaxy could be found there, and he knew the Resistance likely had an operative or two set up as well, slurping up gossip alongside watered-down brandy. He probably had quite the bounty on his head. The troopers would be there as insurance, and to put forward the right message.

"You shouldn't. Rotta inherited his father's arrogance. He will see the presence of First Order troops as an attempt at occupation. He'll have you fed to a rancor." 

Hux snorted. "Are you sure he won't simply feast on my flesh himself? I've heard Hutts are known for their insatiable appetite." 

A sudden breeze tugged at his hair, pulled a few strands from their place. 

"No. He hates spicy foods." 

This was Ren's odd sense of humour. Hux never quite knew what to expect, rarely knew when Kylo was kidding. His lips turned down. 

"What do you suggest I do, then? Shall I go in unprotected?"

"You should take a pleasure slave." 

Now Hux knew Kylo was joking. "You know, the Empire made serious efforts at outlawing slavery across the galaxy. I'm surprised you'd suggest that."

"Hutts view pleasure slaves as status symbols. Rotta will respect you more if you have one." Kylo had turned very slowly to fix the blank stare of his mask on Hux again. "Ben Solo spent more time than he would have liked in Huttspace. Towed by his lowlife father."

It was always odd hearing Kylo speak of his past life this way. It was rare, and gave Hux pause. 

"I'm not going to conscript some Twi'lek dancing girl for this. We're behind schedule as it is."

"You won't have to," Kylo stated in his infuriating way, "the pleasure slave will be me." 

Hux stared at him. Of course he got no feedback whatsoever from Kylo's face plate, and couldn't tell what kind of nonsense Kylo was trying to pull, but he couldn't quite find it in himself to laugh. 

"I will be able to protect you, better than the troopers could. And, I have the Force. Rotta thinks he is immune, but this is not so. His father, Jabba, trained himself against the so-called Jedi Mind Trick, but this is because he lived in the age of the Jedi Council. Rotta has had no need or means for such training. His ignorance is to your advantage, General." 

"You don't really look the part," Hux protested flatly. 

"It's not difficult. Delay your departure one half hour. I will meet you aboard your shuttle." His mind made up, Kylo turned and strode away, leaving Hux to throw up his hands before comming the hangar to adjust his ETD.

Half a standard hour later, Hux made his way up the gangplank into his shuttle, only to find it abandoned. Not even his pilot was there to salute him as usual. 

"Ren!" he called out, impatient. "Don't tell me you dismissed the pilot as well. This shuttle won't fly itself!" 

He marched into the hold, and there Kylo was, lounging on one of the long benches, mostly naked. Black gauzy fabric draped between his legs in front and back, held up by dangerously thin chain about his hips. A bow of fabric sat on his left hip, and likely concealed his saber, but did not conceal much else. One false movement could snap the delicate links, or sweep the fabric aside, and leave him exposed. At his throat, his usual wide leather collar was all that remained of his day-to-day attire. It had been embellished with a second collar, this one of a thicker leather, with a rough chain trailing from a clasp down his chest to the floor. His hair hung in loose waves. His face was bare, naked of any tawdry makeup, and for that, all the more open. 

"Don't worry," he said, looking up from his datapad, "I can fly us there."

"You just had all of this--" Hux gestured at Kylo's person, "lying around?" 

Kylo looked down at himself and shrugged. "I had the pieces. I only combined them. This," he tugged at the second collar, "was an old belt. I cut it to fit." He stood and stretched, jangling the chain as he did so. "Technically a pleasure slave belonging to someone of your rank should have more decorative vestments. But I suppose you're a military commander. Some minimalism is to be expected."

Hux gawped at him, but Kylo ignored it, lifting his chain so he didn't trip on it as he slipped barefoot past, toward the cockpit. Had he traipsed through the halls of the Finalizer dressed like this? Sauntered past the troops in the hangar looking like some kind of pin-up?

"Have you ever been to a Corellian bath house, General?" Kylo asked, raising the gangplank.

"Certainly not!" Hux bristled. He'd never participate in something so decadent. He was sincerely considering telling Kylo to hang this whole thing, his experience in Huttspace be damned, if it meant he wouldn't have to look at all that exposed skin, the brutal scars, his long, bare legs flashing in and out of the gaps in the swishing fabric. 

"Mm," Kylo answered blandly, beginning the process of piloting the shuttle out of the hangar without waiting for Hux to be ready, without even saying he was going to. "Then I suppose you won't know how to act. Just follow my lead."

With that cryptic answer, Kylo accelerated, and Hux was forced to stumble into the seat next to Kylo just so he'd have something to brace against. The man flew competently, but recklessly, jumping to hyperspace too soon and without warning, and coming out of hyperspace so suddenly Hux was nearly thrown from his seat. He put the shuttle down in a bare expanse of sand outside of a market, and stretched in the pilot's seat. Hux tried not to look at his arms arching over his head, Kylo's reference to ill-reputed bathhouses ringing in his head and making him angry with himself. He was better than this. Better than picturing Kylo Ren wet and naked and slick with essential oils, scraping sweat from his skin with a smooth stone blade like a Geonosian gladiator. He cut his eyes across at his entourage of one, wondering if he'd heard any of that with his wretched 'mind tricks'.

"Rotta probably has spies everywhere, so he'll know we've arrived in a matter of minutes. I suggest you don't do anything to make him suspect of your motives," Kylo drawled, every long inch of him on display as he cracked his back, stretched his neck. If he had gotten a read on Hux's mind running unfortunately wild, he'd chosen not to make a show of it, and Hux wasn't sure if that was preferable to the alternative. He felt like the heroine of a low-grade holodrama, gasping at the exposed chest of some swarthy, billowy-shirted hero. 

"I suppose you have some advice?" Hux replied, forcing his eyes to the viewport so he couldn't be thought of as /staring/. 

"We're going to pass through a market en route to the palace. You should hold this," he lifted the chain dangling from his neck, "and perhaps look at a few stalls, as if you were considering buying things for your treasured pet." 

"I wouldn't put anything from a Huttese market anywhere /near/ Millicent," Hux scoffed, suddenly distracted. If the Hutts expected foreign dignitaries and high-profile guests to come with pleasure slaves, he balked at the thought of purchasing anything for Millie in their markets. Any collar there would likely not have been made with an innocent animal in mind. 

"Not her," Kylo answered, as if Hux were a bit slow on the uptake, "Me."

Hux swallowed, and turned his attention to the chain trailing from Kylo's fingers. /A treasured pet./ He reached for the loose end, and Kylo nodded, but didn't move. The chain felt strange in his hand-- heavy, final. If he walked through the streets guiding Kylo along by this collar and chain, he knew what they'd look like. People looking upon them would make assumptions, would picture them in amorous positions, picture him ordering Kylo to pleasure him and Kylo complying without complaint. Perhaps they'd assume he'd inflicted Kylo's many scars, for disobedience, or for his own sadistic enjoyment. He squared his shoulders, prepared to face that kind of scrutiny. 

"Well, shall we?" Hux urged, glancing toward the gangplank, but Kylo tilted his head. 

"I'm your slave. You have to lead."

Hux licked his lips at that, tried not to think too much about it. He was sure the Supreme Leader made them co-commanders for a reason, but he was not at all certain about this plan. Still, he had little choice, and lowered the gangplank. 

As he strode down it, Kylo trailed obediently behind. It was incredible. As many times as he'd wished he'd had even just a little control over the man, this was not something he'd ever considered. When he glanced back, Kylo had his eyes directed at the sandy ground, looking every bit the demure slave trained only for his master's pleasure. Hux barely knew how to handle it. 

In the market, he tried to avoid the glances of shopkeepers and their customers, human and alien alike. He tried to keep under the tattered awnings, the blistering heat seeping through his uniform, and wondered at Kylo's skin exposed to the desert sun. A length of textured fabric caught his eye, and he thought briefly of Kylo's usual cowl. 

He'd no sooner laid a gloved hand on the fabric before the owner of the stall shuffled over, eyestalks swiveling to focus intently on Hux, heavy jowls shaking with a grandiose and largely fictitious description of the fabric's composition and provenance. Hux remained impassive. The fabric was not authentic shimmersilk, as the shopkeeper claimed, and he very much doubted it came from outside of Huttspace, much less the distant planet the shopkeeper described, which Hux assumed was invented as well. Despite all that, the shopkeeper was asking a very high price. 

"What are you looking at, Master?" 

Kylo tucked himself into the space behind Hux, leaned his chin into the curve of Hux's shoulder. 

"Nothing," Hux answered, feeling heat crawling up his throat. Kylo pressed up against him, and he could feel his breath on his jaw as he breathed that word, /Master/, his voice the same low, dangerous timbre as he might use when taunting a captive in the interrogation chair. Kylo's hand slipped under Hux's to feel the fabric, while the shopkeeper gave him a suspicious look. Perhaps that was a bold move for a pleasure slave?

"Would Master like to see me in something like this?" He murmured, loud enough for the shopkeeper to hear. 

"Ngh," Hux stuttered, unable to keep from picturing it: Kylo draped in the semi-sheer fabric, jeweled clasps pinning it just so, different parts of his well-muscled body revealed with each movement. "It's a little flimsy, don't you think?" he protested, and Kylo's hand left the fabric, trailing up Hux's arm. Could Kylo tell he was sweating, hot and cold rushes each time he called him /Master/, each time he moved against him? 

"Of course, Master," he answered, and Hux felt warm in the pit of his stomach. He'd never pinned Kylo for much of an actor, and began to worry his own performance would quickly become too... method. To save himself the embarrassment in front of this Tattooinian merchant, he tugged the leash, turned away from the stall, ignored entreaties by the shopkeeper to look at the other wares on display. 

As he passed, other sellers called out to him, and he recognized what an outsider he must have seemed, for all that attention to focus on him.

"They think you're wealthy," Kylo corrected, a whisper in his ear, and Hux huffed at having his thoughts read. "They know you're an officer in the First Order, though they likely don't know your rank, and you have a pleasure slave with you. You're walking through a market in Huttspace. You look like a man on an illicit shore leave, willing to spend heavy credits to have... an enjoyable liaison." 

Hux's brows drew together as he wondered if Kylo had ever had an 'enjoyable liaison' with someone, in any of the many times he went off-ship. "I don't think that's the image we were trying to put forward," he muttered, but Kylo only made a noncommittal sound. 

"Those who matter will know better. See those two, no, don't look directly at them, slightly to your left."

"In the archway?"

"Yes. They're spies for Rotta. They'll watch us approach the palace, and make sure we don't try anything on the way."

"How can you tell?" To Hux they simply looked like a pair of layabouts trying to stay out of the heat, lounging in the shade of a crumbling rocky edifice. It was an insult to his military training that he couldn't recognize a spy when he saw one. 

"Because I have the Force," Kylo answered simply. "And they're not guarded against it." 

"Fine," Hux conceded. It was always the blasted Force, wasn't it? Something he'd never understand, something that gave Kylo unimaginable power. And yet, here he was, leading a Force user by a chain, pretending at control. He continued his steady progress toward the palace, tried not to think about how Kylo likely saw all the things he'd been imagining in the market, concentrated instead on the long sandy stretch before they reached the fortified door. 

"Are there snipers?" Hux asked, when they got out of earshot of the market. 

"Yes," Kylo answered quietly. "But they aren't on alert. You're expected." 

As if to illustrate his point, the door swung open as they approached it, and Hux led Kylo through as if it were normal. As if he frequently had the master of the Knights of Ren on a leash. 

Non-humans of every description filled the palace. They napped in hammocks or on stone benches, relaxing in the cool shade the manufactured cave provided. The sandstone walls had been elaborately carved, but it did not at all lessen the impression that these halls were more a tomb than a royal abode. Incense perfumed the air, and Hux struggled to not make a face at it. In every way, the place spoke to apparent wealth. It did not particularly suggest taste. 

Hux supposed he couldn't judge, as he tugged Kylo along. The inhabitants of the palace stared openly as he passed, stepped aside for him. Eventually, a besalisk in leather armour gestured two-handedly at a bizarrely carved orifice in the stone, and beyond that was Rotta's throne room. Internally, Hux tutted, that nobody had come to greet him, show him in. Poor form, overall. 

Rotta the Hutt sat in a polished stone lounge that resembled nothing quite so much as a giant gravy boat. Hux gave him a curt and shallow bow, and Rotta nodded in response, and seeing as Rotta was, well, perhaps /seated/ wasn't the right word, so comfortably, Hux glanced around for a chair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kylo get on all fours, and fought his disbelief. Before his hesitation became too apparent, he felt something nudge at him, urge him silently and invisibly to sit, and he perched himself gingerly on Kylo's warm, sturdy back. 

Rotta murmured some, and a long-faced alien to his right began to translate in heavily accented Basic. 

"General Hux of the First Order," he trilled, his whiskers shaking as he spoke, "his Excellency Rotta the Hutt has expected you. In his infinite generosity, he has prepared some amusements for your enjoyment." 

Hux blinked once to quash the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't here to waste time, but Rotta was snapping his thick fingers in the air, prompting a troupe of dancers all clad in gauzy fabric similar to that he'd seen in the market to descend a set of sandstone stairs and a five-piece band to strike up a low, lilting melody. There was some talent in the room, but Hux didn't see what this had to do with negotiating safe passage for his cargo vessels. Though he supposed if Rotta had bothered putting this together, perhaps the Hutt was amenable to the agreement. 

Kylo shifted slightly beneath him, and he found his hand straying to the man's bare lower back, checking to see if he was alright. The position couldn't be good for him, and besides that Hux couldn't believe he was sat in a room full of sentient creatures using one of the most powerful Force users in the galaxy as a piece of furniture. Kylo hummed quietly as Hux's hand stroked him, and he arched a little under him. Hux was barely watching the dance, the swaying fabric and graceful gestures. Instead he was fighting chagrin over the thought that the next time he and Kylo had an audience with Leader Snoke, he would be unable to stop himself from remembering this, Kylo's bare skin beneath him, his breath rising and falling evenly, as though Hux's weight was nothing, humming happily as though nothing pleased him more than being Hux's living seat.

Surreptitiously, he watched Rotta watch him. He supposed he was being sized up, monitored, analyzed as to whether or not he was a true threat. 

/He thinks you must be absolutely sure of your ability to kill everyone in this room, since you came alone,/ Hux heard in his mind, as if spoken into an earpiece. He blinked a little. It was disorienting to hear a disembodied voice without expecting it, and he tried to organize his thoughts so he could communicate. 

/I didn't come alone,/ he countered, and he felt the comment slide off of Kylo. 

/To him, I'm not really here. I'm property. I don't matter to him. He respects your self-confidence, and fears the might of the Order./ The next thought was tinged with amusement, and Kylo shifted a bit beneath him. /He's heard stories of a phantom known as Kylo Ren, who tortures his targets, and leaves no survivors where he treads. He fears the wrath of that terrible beast should you come to harm./

Hux wanted to click his tongue in annoyance. Kylo didn't need that inflating his ego. 

/Don't worry. I don't intend to slaughter everyone here. I could, but I would prefer not to. Besides, it would probably affect your negotiations./

/Kind of you to consider that,/ Hux thought, swallowing his frown. The dancers had begun moving closer, quick steps on the balls of their feet masking where they'd land next. They whipped shimmersilk scarves through the air in patterns that mimicked fish, birds, serpents. Hux, however, was intensely bored, and wondered exactly how much longer he'd have to sweat it out on this dreadful planet. Perhaps in the future, when the resistance had been silenced and the galaxy could fall in step with his own grand design, he could have the whole of Tatooine cleaned up. Move every sentient to someplace easier to monitor, and then reserve the planet as a historical site, the birthplace of Darth Vader. He thought Kylo might like that. He wouldn't want it to be some sort of tacky tourist trap, obviously. It would be restored to the state it had been in during Lord Vader's youth, and would be purely educational, perhaps a monument to the detriments of slavery, smuggling, and gambling. In the informational literature, he'd leave out the part about Kylo Ren posing as a slave on the very planet where his grandfather was cruelly bargained in a game of dice. 

A scarf brushed his cheek and was whisked away, and Hux ground his teeth. He could swear he felt Kylo's back twitch, and knew the man was laughing at him. He refused to meet the coy glances of the creature repeatedly tossing the scarf in his direction. What was Rotta playing at, he wondered. What was the meaning of this? He was considering swatting the fabric away the next time it got near him, /etiquette/ be damned, when Kylo shifted meaningfully beneath him. Stiffly, Hux stood, and waited for Kylo to move. 

Kylo drew up to his feet in a fluid motion Hux recognized from seeing Kylo sparring in the officers' gymnasium. He took a spot on the floor, facing Rotta's dancers, and adopted a low, grounded pose, his midsection tense, his hip canted slightly to the side and drawing attention to his well-defined transverse abdominals. Rotta's troupe moved toward him, shimmying their hips and flicking their scarves in the air, and Kylo advanced to meet them, moving his arms and hands in a series of complicated maneuvers that took Hux an embarrassingly long time to place as Echani forms. His heart sped. The imperial guard had been trained in Echani, he recalled, and Kylo was here, guarding him. Kylo's feet crossed one in front of the other, so deftly he didn't stir the dust on the floor. His arms swung out, his right hand twisting in the air by his hip, his left hand outstretched so as to /almost/ brush the trailing shimmersilk cast at him by Rotta's lead dancer. This was a familiar pose; Hux could almost see a lightsaber crackling through the air at Kylo's side. Kylo pulled back, just as the dancers were nearly upon him, gripped the chain that dangled from his neck, then twisted suddenly on one foot so his garments spun about him as he sprung up, performing a tight backflip over the dancers' heads, and landing behind them. His garments settled before too much was revealed, and Hux licked his lips, resisting the urge to bend and peek under Kylo's skirts. 

There was scattered applause, and Hux was surprised to find himself joining in. Surely, Kylo had used the Force to perform such a feat-- jumping and flipping from a near stand-still. Hux supposed it didn't matter, as Rotta clapped his pudgy fingers together.

He growled some more in Huttese, and the whiskered translator fairly bristled with pride as he did his job.

"His Eminence, Rotta the Hutt, wishes to confer his appreciation for your bringing entertainments that so perfectly enhanced and augmented those he'd called forth. He invites you to partake of a brief repast for refreshments, before you convene for," he bowed his head for special emphasis, "/business talk/."

Hux forced a thin smile. /Finally,/ he thought, then felt Kylo's eyes on him from across the room before he met them. The expression on Kylo's face didn't change, but there was intent in his eyes. Hux /felt/ the question, rather than heard it: 'did you enjoy that?'

Hux blinked slowly, but the moment was broken when one of Rotta's servants gestured him through a curtained doorway which led into a golden solarium. Looking up, Hux saw that the room was under a hole carved straight up to the sky, but was protected by... well, it didn't look like transparisteel. If he had to guess, he'd have said it was real, old-fashioned glass, held together by gilded metal in an almost Naboo pattern, and covered by a layer of gold hammered so thin as to be transparent, to polarize the sunlight and keep the room cool. What an ostentatious display, he thought, as Kylo moved forward to pull a chair away from a long table, waiting behind it for Hux to sit. Rotta slid in from a door opposite them, his translator two steps behind. 

Hux waited until Rotta had slithered up onto another soup tureen of a bench before he sat, and allowed Kylo to push his chair in. He supposed he could get used to this sort of treatment, but then Kylo dropped to his knees, crouched by Hux's side and put his head in Hux's lap. Hux swallowed thickly. He lifted a hand to pat the back of Kylo's head, feeling awkward and caught out, and it was only made worse by Kylo's hair tangling around Hux's gloved fingers, strands clinging to the conditioned leather. He tugged his hand free of the glove's confines, and rested his bare hand on the crown of Kylo's head. His hair was very soft, and he soon found himself stroking it absently, as he would Millicent when she decided to curl up in his lap. /Treasured pet/, Kylo had said. 

"Now then," Hux began, and ordinarily he would lace his fingers together on the table, but his right hand was bare, and occupied. "I would like to begin charting clear transit routes for my ships." Another alien stalked in, pushing a delicate gold tea cart, but Hux waved it away. Instead, he got straight to the point: "Obviously, the Thornhedge Nebula still makes travel along the ancient Ootmian Pabol route dangerous as it is without scrappers lying in wait there, so item one is a moratorium on First Order parts being traded on Huttese worlds. Our interest at the terminus of that route is in the now-defunct TIE construction facility orbiting Nar Shaddaa. Initial reconnaissance indicates it may indeed be salvageable, which would bring prosperity back to your ancestral capitol, Nal Hutta. Item two, your control extends to the boundary of the Arkanis sector--" 

Hux felt Kylo stiffen against his thigh, something in him sharpening at the mention of Hux's home sector. 

"--and as you may be aware, the Order has a fairly well-established presence there. We see a great number of transport ships in and out of the Arkanis system, which, with its proximity to the Tatoo system here, could lead to increased trade and prosperity here on Tatooine, if we weren't subjected to potshots from opportunistic bounty hunters every time we stopped here to refuel or purchase rations. In fact, we are interested in commodifying the Tatooinian date tree, as the fruit keeps for long periods of time and could be harvested as a source of vitamins for our--"

Rotta held up a hand, and his translator suddenly stopped short. Hux felt his fist tighten in Kylo's hair at being so rudely interrupted but steeled his expression, reminding himself what they were all there for. He waited while Rotta grumbled something to the translator, who glanced quickly between his master and Hux's grim expression. 

The translator's whiskers twitched twice with nervous apprehension before he stuttered out, "His illustrious highness would like to know how much the Order would /p-pay/, for the p-privilege of uninterrupted access to his eminence's routes and worlds."

"Pay!" Hux sputtered, his free hand tightening in the fabric of his trousers. The translator forged ahead.

"He stresses the, mm, the /history/ of Huttese rule, a-and its wise neutrality in the squabbles of outside forces. His grace suggests that such an obvious show of favoritism towards the Order may draw the ire of the New Republic... And he reminds his company that it is the Jedi, once aligned with the New Republic, to whom he owes his life after being kidnapped in his youth." 

Hux bristled. He'd read Rotta's file, and didn't think he'd be so damned sentimental. And, asking Hux to pay for the 'privilege' of lifting these Huttese dirt balls out of squalor-- he couldn't believe the /gall/. 

"Need I remind /His Excellency/," Hux replied fiercely, "that the very Jedi to whom he refers was none other than Anakin Skywalker. He was born right here, on this very world, and was far better known to the galaxy as Darth Vader." Kylo shifted against him again, sitting up straighter, and Hux fought the rising tide of his own anger, anchoring his hand against Kylo's thick leather collar. "If it is with respect to him," Hux grit out, "and his goals, that Rotta stays his hand, he might reconsider the allegiance that man kept for far longer than he did to that bloated, archaic Council. He might think of who exactly commands the Resistance, and who /murdered/ his father, Jabba. He might think on the benefits of aligning with those who have risen up in Darth Vader's shadow, to carry out the will of the Empire, and see peace in the galaxy at last." He'd leaned forward in his seat before he knew it, was on the verge of standing to glare the Hutt down. Even without Kylo's gifts of telepathy, he could see Rotta was taken aback by the vehemence of Hux's tone. 

Kylo's head tilted up, and Hux glanced at him, stunned for a moment by the look in those wide brown eyes. Looking up at Hux like that, it was almost like the way Kylo looked up at Snoke in the audience chamber aboard the Finalizer. 

Rotta sat back on his bench and rubbed his wide chin in thought. With an offhand gesture, he said something short and, judging from his expression, cutting. The translator obviously struggled with softening the blow as he wrung his fingers. 

"His grand magnificence asserts the difficulty and cost of policing these routes. He notes that, perhaps, if the First Order should like to use them, and indeed if they have plans to resume manufacturing efforts in Huttese sectors, that, well, that is, perhaps the First Order should maintain those space lanes themselves." 

Hux did stand, at that, knocking Kylo's chin from his thigh. 

"What do you think I've been trying to do?!" Hux hissed. "You want to benefit from our credits twice? Getting not only the fruits of our labor, our people in your disgusting watering holes, cleaning your foetid hives, buying your slop and swill, but you also demand an extortion payment for the use of these pathetic heaps of sand? Let me tell /his highness/ that it is only through /my/ infinite generosity that there isn't a big blank hole in the star map where Huttspace sits and that if he makes this difficult I will blast this miserable system out of the sky before I've even had my morning caf! I'll see to it that every last-- oh, hell's /teeth/, what now?"

Hux's tirade was slightly drowned out by a commotion coming from behind Rotta. Sounds of a struggle echoed in the hall, and then three humanoids burst through the curtain, dressed in the scuffed helmets and rags common to bounty hunters.

"General Hux of the First Order!" one cried out, his voice thick with emotion, "you'll pay for what you've done!" 

Then, several things happened at once.

Hux drew his blaster from within his coat with his bare hand, and it registered his fingerprints instantly. The two other invaders fired on him. Kylo stood and stretched out his hand. Hux fired on the man who had spoken. The two blaster bolts stopped in mid-air, held by Kylo's grip on the Force. The translator gasped. 

Then, the speaker crumpled to the ground. Kylo clenched his fist, flung it to the side and the two blaster bolts veered off course to explode against the sandstone wall. Hux took aim, fired again, and again. The second invader fell. The third staggered toward the door. Kylo stopped them with an invisible hand around their throat, pulled them away from the wall. They left a smear of blood in their wake. 

"Who do you work for?" Hux asked, glaring down the barrel of his blaster. Kylo lifted them off the ground. "It's useless to lie."

The fighter gurgled, hissed a slur at Hux within their helmet. Hux flashed them an unpleasant smile. "Charming. Once more. Who sent you? I sincerely hope this isn't more of Rotta's famous /hospitality/," Hux sneered, cutting his eyes across the table. Rotta looked pale, panicked, called down the hall in a trembling voice, Hux assumed, for a guard. Not his trick, then. 

"Our children... will not grease the wheels of your... war machine," the invader spat, choking on her words. She struggled against Kylo's Force grip, feet kicking uselessly in the air. "The Resistance... is coming... for you." 

Kylo made a slight face, twisted his hand, and the woman's neck snapped with a sickening crack, her helmeted head lolling on her shoulders until Kylo dropped her, unceremoniously, to the floor. 

"Hm," he said, and it was the first sound he'd made in quite some time, as he drew Hux's attention to the first of the fighters. His helmet, an ill-fitted disguise, had rolled off when he fell, leaving his bare face pressed dead-weight into the polished floor. "Sprit Lenaro. He was Ben Solo's playmate, on Chandrila." 

"Ah," Hux said, tucking his blaster away. "Sorry to have killed his childhood friend." He wasn't, really.

"Mm. No. Sprit always was such a sore loser." Kylo didn't seem too broken up about it, either, as he turned back to Rotta and his translator. Hux clasped his hands behind his back, gave a tight smile. Likely, those resistance fighters had killed a few of Rotta's people on their way to this meeting room, and Hux wondered if Rotta would demand reparations, although it was Rotta's own requirement that Hux was even there at all. He was prepared to explain that, but the translator was staring at him with open shock and fear. Surely he'd seen someone get shot before, working for a notorious gangster like Rotta the Hutt. Then the translator lifted a trembling hand, pointed at Kylo with a long, thin finger. 

"He... he stopped a blaster bolt in mid-air! He, only a Knight of Ren can do that!" The color had drained from his face, and Kylo cast his eyes at Hux with a slight shrug. /Cover blown/, Hux heard, in his head. But the translator kept going. "If, if he's a Knight of Ren, and he, and /you/--" he turned his wide watery eyes on Hux, "if /you're/ his master... then, then General Hux is really /Kylo Ren/!" 

Hux felt his eyebrows shoot up, saw Kylo's posture tense with affront. 

"Please, we're sorry those assassins got in!" the translator babbled, then turned suddenly to Rotta, who was surveying the scene with mounting confusion. "My lord, you mustn't oppose them, Kylo Ren will kill us all!" He seemed to remember himself, switched to Huttese. Hux caught his name and Kylo's among the garbled syllables, watched Rotta's eyes widen as he looked first at Kylo, then at Hux. When the translator fell into silence, still casting them nervous glances, Rotta sat up straight on his bench. He made appeasing gestures as he spoke.

"He says, skip the payment," the translator said quickly, his whiskers twitching rapidly. Hux noted the sudden lack of honorific. "He, he wants to know more about your ideas about the date palms?" Both Rotta and the translator wore almost twin expressions of panicked cordiality. Hux smiled back, slow, careful. 

"Of course," Hux said, taking his chair again, and finally removing his other glove. He motioned for Kylo to resume his position at Hux's heel, and, after a moment's hesitation, he did. Hux buried his hand in Kylo's hair once more, scratched thoughtfully at his scalp, allowed Kylo to relax against his thigh. "Let me outline a plan for you." 

The rest of the negotiations went almost laughably well, with Rotta suddenly terrified to be in a room with 'Kylo Ren'. Hux was absolutely tickled by the whole farce. On their way back to the shuttle, though, Hux could tell Kylo was sulking. 

"Come now," Hux chided, almost giddy. "Clearly your reputation precedes you. They were far more frightened of Kylo Ren than they were of General Hux. With a single order I could aim 1500 turbolasers and ion cannons at this sad excuse for a capitol, and they're more afraid of a wizard with a laser sword. Honestly." 

"But now they're going to think /you're/ me," Kylo grumbled. He didn't voice why that was such a bad thing. Trifled with his /mystique/, Hux supposed. 

"It's only part of the rumour mill," Hux replied easily, striding past the market stalls, Kylo's chain jangling merrily between them. "Phasma tells me that some new recruits from Wild Space thought you had wings and breathed fire. They can just add this to the pile of untruths about you."

"You didn't tell me about that," Kylo murmured. His mood seemed bolstered, so Hux left it at that as they lowered the gangplank of their shuttle, and finally escaped the heat. 

Once the airlock was sealed, Hux gratefully shucked his coat and then his jacket, soaking up the cool recycled air in his undershirt and trousers. He opened a side console to withdraw a bottle of refrigerated water, and offered a second one to Kylo. Kylo took it, but didn't immediately head for the cockpit. He lingered, staring Hux down with an inscrutable expression.

"What is it now?" Hux asked, leaning back against the cold durasteel. "Should I have let you kill Spit Whatsisname?"

Kylo's mouth sloped into an odd expression, not quite a grin but not quite a grimace. 

"I'd never seen you shoot anyone, Hux. I thought perhaps that blaster was just part of your uniform."

Hux gave him a look, but couldn't help but be amused. "I am a military commander, you know... or have you begun to believe the latest rumour that I'm actually Kylo Ren?" 

Kylo scoffed. "I thought you paid other people to shoot for you."

"I do. But there was a time, on a planet not too far from this one, where I was at the top of my class for marksmanship. And, incidentally, for everything else." He smiled at Kylo, heard the man's short laugh. 

"I'm glad to know you haven't gotten rusty," Kylo said, finally cracking the top off of his water bottle and taking several long pulls. Hux watched Kylo's throat work, turned his attention to his own water. He suddenly realized how incredibly thirsty he was. "I was surprised, though," Kylo admitted, "how fast you were. How you took down the first two and then left the third mortally wounded, so she'd be demoralized by the death of her companions and weakened by pain before you questioned her." 

"Were you impressed?" Hux goaded, lifting his eyes to Kylo's. Kylo took a step toward him, but nothing more.

"You were very competent," Kylo answered. Hux snorted.

"Well, so were you then. I never thought /acting/ was one of the aspects of your mysterious 'training'."

"It's not," Kylo said, offhand, before another long swig from the bottle, finishing it off. "In that, as with the Force, I am naturally gifted." He held out the empty bottle for Hux to see as it deformed and reformed in his hand, Kylo's arcane abilities shifting its shape into the somewhat rough-hewn shape of a First Order officer standing at attention, featureless fist clasped to his breast. The mouth of the bottle vaguely approximated the shape of a command cap. Hux laughed quietly as Kylo moved forward to place the modified bottle on top of the console. It put Kylo much closer to him. He held his breath. Kylo caught his eye, quirked his brows. "It's a good thing you didn't need to act, General." 

Hux swallowed, tightening his grip on his water bottle. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean your performance has been entirely method," Kylo retorted, and Hux knew the proximity was purposeful then, as Kylo tilted his head up, expression too smug for Hux's liking. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you've been looking at me all day."

Caught, Hux frowned, crossing his arms in front of himself. He felt caged by Kylo looming over him-- there never was much disparity in their height, especially with Kylo barefoot, but Kylo made him feel every inch and every pound he had on Hux, daring him to look away.

"Well!" Hux huffed. "Can you blame me?" There was no sense in denying it. "I mean, /look at you./ I'm only human." He flicked a hand out, gesturing to Kylo's entire person. "Traipsing around without trousers, all of /this/," his hand circled in the air, indicating Kylo's muscular torso, "on full display. Stars, your /face?/ What did you expect?"

Kylo's face melted from smug to shocked. "I... didn't expect you to say so, I suppose," he said quietly, and then he had the indecency to blush. 

"I'm not going to waste time arguing the point with a mind reader," Hux insisted. "My question is why you bring it up. We both know it, so what do you hope to accomplish?" 

Kylo chewed his generous lips. 

"Oh," Hux said quietly. "You wanted me to sputter and deny it, so you could bring up the things you must have seen in my mind. Is that it? Was there something you were curious about?"

Hux watched Kylo war with himself. Then, Kylo met his eyes again, gave him one of those guarded looks of his, and stepped just a little closer, so Hux had to uncross his arms to avoid touching Kylo's bare skin. Kylo's face bent to his, so they were almost sharing the same breath. Hux searched his face, his heart stuttering stupidly. Kylo inclined his eyebrows in question. Hux licked his lips. Then Kylo pressed him into the wall with the full, solid length of his body, nudged Hux's cheek with his nose, kissed under his jaw. The chain clinked between them. Hux sucked in a breath.

"Is this why you volunteered for this mission? So you could... tempt me?"

"Yes," Kylo murmured into Hux's neck, rubbing his lips against the skin there, licking at the gathered sweat of the day. "Although I did think it was better than taking troopers with you. I was right, as it turns out. About the troopers, and the tempting."

"You needn't be insufferable about it," Hux huffed, but his stomach was flipping. Kylo smelled incredible, and his sweat-cooled skin was addictive against Hux's. He lifted his hands slowly, pressed them to Kylo's back. Stars, he was so broad, so powerful. His teeth nipped Hux's ear, and Hux swallowed thickly, feeling his cock begin to harden. Soon, Kylo would feel it. There was very little between them to disguise it. 

"Kylo," Hux sighed, fingers digging into Kylo's shoulders. "I don't know what to say." 

"Don't, then. Kiss me."

Kylo pulled back, looked into Hux's face, and Hux tilted his chin up to meet him. 

Kylo kissed like Hux always thought he would. Deep, pressing Hux tight against the wall, eyes closed, licking hungrily into Hux's mouth with a soft groan. Hux answered him with a guttural sound, and Kylo bucked against him. Hux gasped into Kylo's mouth, because he could feel Kylo half-hard against him through the gauzy fabric of his skirts. 

"You know," Hux mumbled against Kylo's lips, "You could have just asked me on the ship. Dispensed with all of this." He plucked demonstratively at the chain.

"I could have," Kylo agreed. "But, suppose I rather like all of 'this', as you put it?" 

Hux pulled back to look at him. "What, calling me 'master', being led around on a chain? Showing off to dancing girls in a Huttese palace?" 

"Exactly that," Kylo purred, ducking his head to nibble the other side of Hux's neck. "In fact, I tucked away a few other accessories that go along with this aesthetic... but I thought you might have perished from shock had I been wearing them when you met me in the hangar."

"'Accessories'?" Hux asked. Well, didn't that just let the imagination run wild. 

"Mm," Kylo answered. "Stay here, finish your water. I'll go get them." 

Hux busied himself with that, tried to calm his jangled nerves. What was he getting himself into? Yes, Kylo was plenty attractive, and he was clever in certain ways. He was fantastically competent with his specific task, and so, so powerful... but he was also reckless and impulsive, and seemed wholly unable to make a plan and stick to it. Hux turned the nearly empty bottle in his hands. All the time he'd been wishing Kylo would just listen to his suggestions, follow directions, and now Kylo was offering to do just that and Hux didn't know what to do with the opportunity. What would happen after? Would Kylo hold his lack of self-restraint over his head for the rest of their co-commandership? 

"You worry so much," Kylo said, reappearing from the hold. Hux swallowed audibly. Kylo had daubed some kind of gold makeup on his eyelids, along the lines of his collar bones and his hip bones, under his navel. There were small golden clips affixed to his nipples, connected by a thin chain. Hux didn't know where to rest his eyes. Kylo watched Hux's reaction and shot him a quick smirk. 

"There's more you can't see," he said, and Hux's ears began to burn with heat. His eyes followed the long line down Kylo's torso to where the trail of hair from his navel disappeared under the fabric of Kylo's skirt. His mouth watered. Kylo picked up the heavy chain still dangling from his throat, offered it to Hux. "So. What is your first desire, Master?" 

Hux took the chain again, with numb fingers. "I'll tell you this once, Kylo. I've commanded armies, given the order to kill, to destabilize entire governments. But, asked to command you, I feel... at a loss."

"You have only to tell me what you want," Kylo soothed. 

"I want..." Hux looked at Kylo. Considered his hands, his long fingers callused by years of lightsaber training, his broad palms. He memorized the placements of all of Kylo's scars, his birthmarks. The raw physicality of the man who, outside the hull of this shuttle, was tantamount to a legend. "Undress me," he commanded, finally. "Fold my clothing and then, I want you to lift me gently with the Force, and carry me to the bunks. I don't want my bare feet touching the cold floor."

He hoped Kylo would be able to lift him carefully. He'd seen Kylo toss people around, but believed the man to have enough control to answer his command. 

Kylo hesitated a moment, then slipped his fingers down Hux's sides over his undershirt. When they met the waist of Hux's trousers, he licked his lips, followed the edge of the waistband to the button at the front, dipped his fingertips underneath to unfasten them. Hux watched Kylo's throat click as he found the hidden zipper and pulled it slowly down over the bulge of Hux's half-hard cock. Kylo didn't give in to temptation yet though. He pushed his fingers into Hux's trousers to grip his hips, pull his undershirt free, then up, up to Hux's chest. Hux lifted his arms to let the shirt come off over his head, and Kylo, following directions, shook the shirt out before folding it and laying it atop the beverage console. His hands rested on Hux's bare sides, his thumbs stroking Hux's hip bones as he looked Hux over. 

"Your skin is so perfect, Hux. Beautiful." His eyes traced Hux's body for another moment before he shook himself and knelt before Hux on the floor. He grasped Hux's heel and tugged a little so Hux would lift his foot, brace it against Kylo's thigh, and wait while Kylo unzipped his boot. Kylo pulled it off, and seemed to consider Hux's foot in its sock for a moment. 

"Here," he said, pressing his palm to the durasteel floor. He concentrated, then guided Hux's foot back to the ground. It was warm. "You said you didn't want your feet touching the cold floor," he explained. Hux wiggled his toes in his sock and wondered if there was anything the Force could not do. "There is," Kylo relied, answering Hux's thoughts. "I can't conjure objects out of nothing. I can make your mind /think/ they're there, but if I broke my concentration, they'd vanish. Things like that. Can I have your other foot?"

Hux lifted his boot into Kylo's waiting hands. It was nice having someone to take his boots off for him. Looking down at Kylo on his knees, slipping his boots off, he thought how nice it might be to have Kylo polish his boots. Of course, there was the distinct possibility Kylo didn't know how to shine a boot. 

"I could learn, if it would mean you'd... want to do this again," Kylo murmured. He set Hux's other boot to the side, lined the pair up, looked up at Hux with his hands in his lap. 

"Trousers now, Kylo," Hux instructed. Kylo nodded eagerly, and brought his hands up to Hux's waist band again. His fingers dipped into the band of Hux's underwear as well, then edged out. Perhaps Kylo wanted to draw it out. He tugged Hux's jodhpurs off his hips, down to his knees, and just as Hux was about to lift his feet out of them, he felt a pressure around his middle and he rose up out of his trousers and hung in the air while Kylo folded them to the side. Hux schooled his face. It felt like someone had wrapped an arm about him and hoisted him up, but the lack of visual input was extremely off-putting. Kylo glanced up at him with mischief in his eyes, likely sensing Hux's discomfort. He pinched one of Hux's toes, making Hux tank his foot away, yelping. His sock came away in Kylo's hand and he rolled it into its matching boot. Kylo reached for the other foot, and Hux tensed, waiting for the tickling touch, but Kylo placed his hands on Hux's calf instead and rolled the sock down, stroking his leg as he did. 

"Your feet are ticklish, General? A shame. I suppose you'd find no pleasure in a foot rub."

"I don't know that I've ever had one," Hux replied, as Kylo stroked up and down his bare leg. 

"Mm. Perhaps another time then. You know, you haven't that much hair on your legs. I'll be interested to see whether the same is true elsewhere." 

"Well," Hux quipped. "I've barely a stitch of clothing left. Are you ready to see the rest of me?" He tried to ignore the way his weight hung suspended as he traced a fingertip along the elastic of his black shorts. "In fact I should think you're getting a fairly good picture already." His finger followed the line of his cock, still not quite fully hard, but Kylo's expression sharpened and he licked his lips. 

"Master," he said, in that low timbre, eyes half-lidded. A thrill went through Hux at the sound of it. "Might I... touch you? Before I remove the last of your clothing?" 

Hux swallowed. He didn't want this to be over too soon, but Kylo looked so... those large eyes shining and desperate, his lips parted around heavy breaths... Hux spread his thighs and raised his eyebrows, waiting to see what Kylo would do. 

Kylo groaned, a sound of resonant want, and bent forward, pressing his open mouth to Hux's cock through his shorts. Hux sucked in a breath as his cock twitched, filling rapidly. Kylo moaned against him, licked the fabric, wet it and breathed hotly over the damp spots. He sucked over the tip, and Hux whined, lifting his legs in mid-air and getting no traction, nothing to push off against so he could press his hips more firmly against Kylo's face. He ended up with his knees hooked over Kylo's shoulders, and so obviously that was when Kylo stood, wrapping his hands around Hux's lower back and kissing up and down the length of Hux's cock tenting his shorts so that all at once Hux felt dizzy from being lifted and his head spun at the teasing pressure on his cock. Hux's heels dug into Kylo's back and his fingers clutched at his soft hair. 

"Kylo, stars," he whimpered, rocking his hips against Kylo's mouth. Kylo began to walk him back towards the bunks, warning him to duck as they passed the doorway. Hux curled over Kylo's head to avoid getting clocked against the door frame, and stayed that way, trusting in Kylo's abilities to get them there, blind. Kylo hummed thoughtfully and it vibrated through Hux's cock, making him pant and squirm before Kylo bent to deposit him gently on the crisp sheets covering the small bunk. 

"I can't believe I'm about to fuck in a shuttle like a petty officer on shore leave," Hux mumbled at the ceiling as Kylo sat back. 

"Are you about to do that?" Hux could hear the dry humor in Kylo's voice.

"Oh, absolutely," Hux replied. "What else have you been angling for?"

"I would think a man of your status would fuck a bit better than some green petty officer."

Hux breathed out a laugh, sat up to grip Kylo's chain and drag him down, so they were nose to nose. "I'll try not to disappoint."

Kylo tilted his face as if to kiss him again, but Hux slipped his hand in between their mouths and pushed him back.

"Ah-ah," he teased. "You didn't undress me like I asked. I'm still in my undergarments." 

A strange look crossed Kylo's face, like he was on the verge of contesting the point with Hux, but swallowed the urge. Hux suppressed a smile, trailed his hand from Kylo's mouth down his throat to pluck at the delicate chain dangling between Kylo's nipples. Kylo hissed. 

"You're going to be so sensitive when this comes off," Hux commented, toying with Kylo's jewelry. "I can't believe you own something so vulgar. I suppose you could be wearing this at any time under all of those robes of yours, and no one would know. Have you ever done that?"

Kylo shook his head. "It's not the same without someone to see it." 

Hux clicked his tongue. "I suppose I should have expected that from a man who wanted to go about dressed like a whore in front of everyone, wanted to kneel to be my chair." He pulled the thin chain again, and Kylo made a choked-off sound. "Does it hurt when I tug on the chain like this? Does it pull on your poor, abused nipples? You've a generous chest as it is, but now you're going to be so swollen and puffy from all of this..." he played cruelly with the chain, watched the clamps pull at Kylo's nipples, watched Kylo's throat click and his face flush. "You like it though, otherwise you wouldn't offer up such a temptation. Tell me." He pulled the chain up and then down, and Kylo whined and chewed his lips prettily. 

"W-what?" Kylo stuttered as Hux yanked a little harder to get his attention.

"Tell me," Hux repeated, "that you like it." 

"Oh," Kylo sighed, arms quaking as he held himself up over Hux, and Hux continued to torture his chest, "I do, I do--! That's why..." anything he might have said trailed into nothingness when Hux removed the clips and trailed his fingers gently around Kylo's nipples. Kylo hissed, hips bucking in the air, skirts sliding over Hux's legs. The chain attached to his collar bumped Hux's wrist. 

"Sit up," Hux instructed, and Kylo did, sitting back on his haunches like a great beast, straddled over Hux's legs. Hux looked him over, noted the way his skirts tented over his erection, the flush across his cheeks and nose, the angry redness where the nipple clamps had been. He pulled one foot from beneath Kylo's skirts, pressed the ball of his foot over Kylo's cock, gave him an inelegant little rub. Kylo's lashes fluttered as he sucked in a breath. 

"Does that hurt?" Hux pressed his foot down a little harder, wondering if Kylo had anything on under the skirt or if its rough fabric rubbed directly against Kylo's cock as Hux flexed his toes against him. "Or do you like me stepping on you? Is this how the great Kylo Ren is brought to heel?" Kylo's erection was hot and thick under his foot, and Kylo's fists clenched on his thighs. He seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open, his whole body taut, quivering with the effort it took not to grind out his pleasure against Hux's sole. 

"Would this be better with my boots on?" Hux asked, sliding his foot down so the top of it was under Kylo's balls, pushing up against them, rubbing them through the fabric.

"You do seem rather fixated on your boots," Kylo mumbled, and Hux flicked his foot against Kylo's balls in retribution. A little slap, dulled by the fabric in the way, but Kylo's eyes widened all the same, his mouth falling into a loose 'o'. Hux lowered his foot to the bed. 

"That's not so strange, all things considered," Hux protested. He reached for Kylo's chain and gave it a smart tug. "Why don't you remove my undergarments?"

Kylo blinked at him for a few moments, uncomprehending. Then, his eyes traced slowly down from Hux's face, over his chest, down the line of his abdomen to his black shorts. Hux was very visibly hard, and Kylo licked his lips, looking at him, his pupils fat and black. He reached for Hux, stroking down his sides until his fingers hooked into Hux's waistband, then carefully pulled the garment down Hux's thighs. Hux kicked them off and lay there naked for Kylo to devour with his gaze. 

"Stars, Hux," Kylo said, and though he'd foregone all that 'Master' business, his hushed, reverent tone said everything. He bent, pressed his lips to Hux's hip, his navel, the curve under his ribs. He licked up the ladder of his rib cage to Hux's chest, kissed wetly at his nipples until Hux squirmed. He nosed into the curve of Hux's shoulder, nipped at his ear, pressed the line of his body against Hux's so Hux could feel every inch of him, the links of the chain pressed between them like a promise. 

"Stars, Hux," he repeated, breath hot on Hux's ear, "I want you inside me. I want you to open me up and then fill me, I want to stretch around your cock and I want to milk your come out with my hole." He kissed under Hux's ear, ground his cock against Hux's through his skirt. "Is that agreeable to you... /Master/?" 

Hux bucked up, pushed his fingers ineffectually against the knotted fabric and looped chain holding up Kylo's garment, cursed under his breath. He thought he might have heard Kylo laughing into the skin of his throat before straightening up again and, infuriatingly, stretching his arms up over his head, flexing his spine, just to show off. 

Worse, it worked. Just as it had when Kylo had danced in Rotta's palace, just as it had when Hux first walked into the shuttle hours ago and found Kylo lounging in this /extreme lack of an outfit/, Hux drank him in: the lines of his musculature, his thick but sinuous limbs. Hux frowned, even as he couldn't pull his eyes away from everything Kylo put on offer. 

"Get on with it, you insufferable tease," Hux demanded. "Do you want my cock in you or don't you? I should hold you down and stroke off on your face just to spite you," he threatened, but Kylo only stilled, looking hard at him, swallowed thickly. He dropped his hands to the waist of his skirt and untied it with shaking fingers, never breaking eye contact with Hux. "You like the sound of that? You like the thought of wanting my cock so badly but being denied, except for the taste of my come on your lips? Well, we shall see about that," Hux quipped, as the length of black fabric fell away from Kylo's hips and pooled over Hux's legs so he had to kick it off of the bed. Kylo was naked underneath and Hux looked him over again, dressed only in his collar and chain. Except... there was a thin metal ring at the base of his cock, looping behind his balls. Just a plain golden band, without embellishment, pushing his balls forward and keeping his dick hard. Hux thought it was a good look for him. Kylo's cock, ruddy, needy with the ring at its base, stood eagerly away from his body, and Hux reached up, wrapped his fingers around it and gave it a curious squeeze. Kylo made a strangled noise. Hux smirked at him, and squeezed again just to watch Kylo buck helplessly in his hand before he let go. "Alright," Hux murmured. "Get back down here."

Kylo knelt over him on his elbows and knees and Hux tried to ignore the cold chain coiling on his chest. He brought two fingers to Kylo's lips and watched Kylo drop his jaw obediently, then pushed his fingers into Kylo's mouth to stroke his tongue. He could feel it trying to curl around his digits, could feel the saliva pooling in the well under Kylo's tongue, pressed his fingertips down on Kylo's lower teeth so the drool ran out of his mouth, down his chin. 

"I like the way you look, like this," Hux said, pushing his fingers through the mess on Kylo's lips to feel the back of his tongue. "With gilded eyelids and dripping with your own saliva." He smeared Kylo's spit over his lips so they glistened. "I wonder if the look might be improved by lipstick," he mused aloud, still stroking his spit-slick fingers over Kylo's lips and teeth. "I suppose it would get all over everything... but I might like to see your kiss marks on my skin. I might like to see your made-up lips wrapped around my cock, sucking me to the base until your lipstick smeared." He smeared Kylo's spit down his chin, pressed his fingers to Kylo's throat under the thick collar. "You'd look like an utter mess. Would you like that? Perhaps I'd set up a mirror so you could see your makeup get ruined." 

Kylo groaned, a choked-off sound with Hux's fingers against his windpipe. Hux drew his fingers back up Kylo's throat to his mouth, pushed them in again. A raised eyebrow was enough to inspire Kylo to suck them, moaning richly around them, his shining eyelids fluttering. When Hux spread his fingers, let Kylo lick desperately between them, he almost startled when a drop of precome fell from the tip of Kylo's cock and splattered against Hux's lower belly. 

Hux pulled his fingers free of Kylo's lips, watched his eyes when he reached over Kylo's back to rub them against Kylo's hole. The spit wouldn't be enough for long, but for the moment it let him tease Kylo's rim, let him rub up and down the crease of his ass as Kylo pushed his hips back into it. He was able to just press the tip of his middle finger in, and Kylo dropped his face into the crook of Hux's shoulder, huffed out a whine of frustration.

"I suppose any man who packed a cock ring on a diplomatic mission to Huttspace likely came prepared with lubricant as well?" Hux queried, and Kylo, snuffling, nodded against Hux's shoulder. He shot out his hand without looking up, and there was a crash from the hold but eventually the bottle smacked into his palm. 

"You lazy arsehole!" Hux accused, but he still took the bottle when Kylo offered it. He dumped a puddle of oily slick on his fingers, smoothed it down Kylo's crease just to hear him gasp and moan. "You couldn't get up for a few seconds, could you. Couldn't bear to be away from this," Hux chided, but Kylo's only response was a deep, racking groan and an insistent push of his hips. Hux took pity, and pressed his middle finger inside him. He stroked up and down Kylo's side with the other hand, but Kylo still keened a desperate sound into Hux's neck. 

"Too much?" Hux asked, slowing his finger's push and pull into Kylo's body. 

"No," Kylo growled, bearing back onto Hux's hand, "More. It's not," he wriggled, his muscular back flexing, "not enough. I want to feel the stretch," he demanded. Hux turned his face into the soft mass of Kylo's hair, kissed the crown of his head, and pushed his index finger into him alongside his middle. Kylo spread his thighs wider over Hux's legs, making room for Hux's fingers to push deeper inside of him, dragged his teeth over Hux's collarbone. 

"I love this," he said suddenly. "Did you ever think I would? Did you ever think I'd open my legs to you and beg for your cock?" 

Hux fingered Kylo rougher, making Kylo swallow an indignant sound. "I might have done," Hux answered. "I might have guessed it, with how often you tried to rile me." He stroked his free hand down Kylo's side, smacked his ass sharply. The angle was bad. He'd deliver a much better spanking from behind rather than from below, and he suspected Kylo would love that, too. 

"Yesss..." Kylo hissed, and Hux wasn't sure if that was in response to the slap or if Kylo was reading Hux's thoughts again, but he supposed it didn't matter as he slowly pushed a third finger inside of Kylo, listened to the tremulous moan shivering out of him. His cock throbbed. His patience was wearing thin.

"Tell me something else, Kylo," Hux grit out, if only to distract himself. His little finger joined the other three, just because it could. Kylo panted, nodded, his shoulders relaxing as he gave in to Hux's hand. "Was this whole endeavor really an attempt at seduction, and the politics were just a bonus? You really didn't care about the outcome?"

The hot puff of a laugh ghosted over Hux's neck before Kylo replied. "Does it have to be one or the other? Politics is basically foreplay for you, anyway." His voice was wrecked, and he whined when Hux spread his four fingers apart. 

"Is that enough stretch for you?" Hux teased, but it came out sharp. Kylo was hot and slick inside, and his well-stretched rim felt smooth and buttery around his fingers, and Hux was rapidly losing his composure. "Are you ready to sit on my cock?" he asked, and Kylo writhed, walked his hands backward on the mattress until he could sit up over Hux's lap, Hux moving his arm to to push his hand back inside of him. 

"Help me with it...Master." His eyes were alight with mischief until Hux began slowly pulling his fingers out, and Kylo's eyes fell closed as his head tipped back. He licked his lips when he was empty, blinked dreamily at Hux. Hux gripped himself with his slick hand, steadied the other on Kylo's hip.

"Easy now," Hux whispered, head foggy as Kylo's cock dripped onto his lower belly again. Kylo lowered himself until Hux's tip met his slicked-up rim, reached back to brace his large hand against the underside of Hux's cock. Their hands touched, Kylo's sliding down over Hux's slippery knuckles as he lowered himself, until his ass met Hux's fingers and he had to move his hand out of the way, wipe it haphazardly on Kylo's thigh so he could grip Kylo's other hip and grind up into them, a moan stumbling from his lips as Kylo met him in a downward stroke. 

Kylo arched his impressive back, lifted his hips just slightly to fall back against Hux, tensing, almost purring with pleasure as he filled himself with Hux. 

"Sith karking hells, Hux," he rasped. "You played with my rim so much, fingering me open like that, I'm so sensitive..." he rocked forward and back, his weight solid and real on top of Hux as the chain swayed and jingled. Hux looked at him, watched his muscle groups shift and tighten as Kylo made no real efforts at riding him, just writhed in his lap, as if getting a feel for him, but then Hux slid one hand down from Kylo's hip to his cock, wrapped a loose fist around it, began stroking in time with Kylo's lazy gyrations, heel of his hand bumping Kylo's cock ring on every downward pitch. The noises Kylo made were undignified, and insistent. They were the sort of thing Hux had heard in holoporn he would absolutely deny ever having seen-- trashy stuff with skinny twinks in bondage, face-down in their coverlets, getting railed by men who... well, who looked like Kylo Ren. Hux tightened his fist around Kylo's tip and watched his shoulders pitch inward, heard his breath catch before a plaintive whine. 

"Is it not enough for you, still?" Hux could barely thrust up against Kylo's weight, but he made a concerted effort. "Is this more of your..." Hux swallowed as Kylo's hole fluttered around him, "innate acting ability, or are you really such a desperate, panting, bottom?"

Kylo groaned and nodded, finally beginning to lift himself and push down again. For a moment, Hux was distracted by the sight of Kylo's thighs, thick and muscular, working to bring Kylo up and down on Hux's cock, but then he sped his hand, if only for the high, keening cry that tore from Kylo's throat. 

"You are?" Hux went on, breathless. "Were you absolutely gagging for it all day? While you were knelt in that old slug's sand-burrow, offering up your back to be my chair, on your knees with your head in my lap like a loyal pet, were you imagining this, imagining taking me deep, filling yourself over and over, the way your hole would just swallow me up? Stars Kylo, you feel so good," he spat, squeezing Kylo at his base, just above the ring, almost in retribution for how well Kylo was riding him. 

Kylo fought to look at Hux, kept blinking, wild-eyed. "Knew you'd be thick," he intoned. The chain smacked Hux's wrist as Kylo sped up. "Knew it from the cut of your fucking jodhpurs. Knew I'd feel it after, would feel so sore and used I'd want it again almost immediately. It turns me on, Hux, when my hole hurts from being fucked too good, when I feel jizz running down my inner thigh. I'll want you to fuck me against every surface in this shuttle. I'd have let you fuck me in Rotta's palace."

"What!" Hux almost choked on a laugh, the tremors of it doing something unexpected to his cock. Had he ever laughed during sex? He could feel his balls getting tight. 

"I would have sucked you under that table, after we killed those rebel intruders. With all those xenos around to hear me slurping on your dick," Hux hissed, disgusted, but pictured it all the same, "--to watch your face turn red, watch you lose your words until you lost yourself, too, across my tongue or down my throat. I'd have taken it on my face and worn it around, letting you button your cock away while your come cooled on my cheeks." 

"You could do that anywhere," Hux replied, noticing the places where Kylo's makeup hadn't totally smeared off. There was still a faint glittery sheen to his lower abdomen, and his collar bones. Hux supposed he'd be covered in a gold shimmer as well, when this was done. 

"Anywhere at all," Kylo agreed, bouncing eagerly on Hux's dick, throwing his whole weight into it. Hux knew his hips would be bruised, hoped they turned black and blue so he could look in the mirror and see where Kylo Ren had his thighs wrapped around him. "In the hangar bay when we land, for example." 

Hux moaned, tangled his fingers in the trailing end of Kylo's chain. "I thought you didn't want to damage your mystique." He thought of it though. How would it look, their troops saluting the visual of them locked in congress, Kylo's mouth hungry and wet around his cock...? His balls hitched, he felt his cock twitch inside Kylo and tightened his fist on the chain, trying to hold out just a little longer. 

"A distressed mind is easily altered," Kylo answered flippantly, pulling back against the chain. He was a magnificent beast, hands braced first on his legs, then on the bed in front of him, then on Hux's chest, nearly knocking the wind out of him, then behind himself, the chain taut between them. Hux rubbed his thumb into Kylo's slit and Kylo's brows drew together, his expression hazy. 

"Close," Kylo warned, thighs shaking as he ground himself just there, Hux deep inside him.

"Should I take off your ring?" Hux offered, fingers playing at the edge of it. Kylo shook his head. Hux spat into his hand and stroked Kylo faster, until he felt it, before he saw it: Kylo's muscles clenching all at once, his body pitched forward, his eyes closed, a broken whine stuttering out of him as he rode it, hips rolling against Hux's as his release splattered Hux's belly. Hux wished he could have a holo of that image alone-- Kylo's cock twitching in Hux's hand, his expression blissful and almost unbelieving. 

"Ohhh, Hux," he grit out, when his cock had stopped twitching. It was still hard. He lifted himself slowly, fell back down again, then gained speed, watching Hux's face. "I want to see it. The moment you can't hold back anymore. The moment you just give in, surrender, and come inside me, because you're helpless to do anything else."

Hux thought about it, gripped Kylo's thigh with the hand not holding the chain. "There's something... about that, to you, isn't there? About being painted inside with my release? About me fucking it up into you, sliding my cock through my own come until you're sloppy with it. Is it," his own thighs shook. He was so close. "--that you like being so debauched?"

"Yes," Kylo hissed, working his hips harder, "but also, I like... that you're giving me something, inside of me. I can't explain it. I want to feel your signature in the Force, flare and brighten when you finish, I want to feel that energy expand and flow into me. It's so close, Hux, I can taste it."

"Yes," Hux echoed, "fuck-- Kylo!" His hips pushed up off the bunk and he pulled Kylo down by the chain, kissed him hard and messy through his release, moaning into Kylo's mouth. Kylo smiled against his lips, let him pour out his release in kisses and moans and desperate twitches of his cock. "Ah, fuck, fuck, Kylo!" Hux gasped, "i should stay right here, hold my come inside you until I'm hard again and I can fuck another load into you. You cock-hungry slut, trying to make barebacking into a spiritual experience. I can't, oh, fucking-- shit!" His eyes rolled back and he nearly went numb as Kylo clenched down on him as the last pulses of his climax shook him, drawing it out, making spots dance in his vision. For a delirious moment he thought his heart would give out, and he'd die just like this, balls-deep in Kylo Ren. Then, Kylo was rising off of him, and Hux felt his own spent cock fall limply on his thigh. But instead of rolling over into the small space between Hux and the wall, Kylo edged forward, braced himself over Hux's chest, and began rubbing his cock against Hux, up the line of his ribs to the shallow divot between his pectorals. He was fucking into the puddles of his own seed, smearing it into Hux's skin, and Hux was too exhausted, too baffled, to say anything about it. 

Kylo grabbed for the lube, squeezed out a generous dollop directly onto Hux's chest, then placed his broad hand over the top of his cock, pinning it against Hux's body so he could thrust into the channel between his palm and Hux's sternum. Hux licked his lips and watched the head of Kylo's cock move up and down his narrow chest. He'd heard the term 'tittyfuck' before, from fellow cadets at the academy, knew that there was holoporn featuring human women, and other creatures with breasts, performing the act. This was not a take on it he'd ever considered. He wondered, vaguely, if there was a different word, when it was performed on a man... just in case he should ever go looking for holoporn that approximated this experience. In case he should want to relive it, or get ideas for another session with Kylo. 

Kylo's face was ardent, watching his cock appear from under his hand. Hux felt used like... like a piece of equipment, and wondered why he liked it. 

"Gonna come on your face this time, Hux," Kylo threatened. "And your neck. Nice pearl necklace." 

"Hmmm," Hux replied, as he petted the back of one of Kylo's thighs lazily, "I suppose it's not fair if only one of us gets a collar." 

"Fuck!" Kylo gasped, startled, and then his second climax hit Hux in the chin, and down his throat. Hux lifted a hand slowly, pushed some into his mouth to taste it. He kept eye contact with Kylo as he did, who shivered, awestruck. "Kriffing hell, Hux," he accused, sitting back to finally remove his cock ring and set it on top of the bedside console. "You're a mess. This shuttle isn't fitted with a sonic, either... so you're going to have to put your uniform on with all this slick and come underneath it."

"What about you?" Hux countered, budging over so Kylo could spoon up next to him. "You're going to, what, march through the halls of the Finalizer in your pleasure slave getup?"

"My battle attire is in the hold. Don't worry."

"That may be, but you'll still be stomping about with my come in your arse." Hux tweaked one of Kylo's nipples, which were starting to bruise, and Kylo hissed. 

"I look forward to it," he said, and pressed a kiss to Hux's forehead. They passed out moments later. 

Hux awoke to the insistent chime of his comm, rattling in his trouser pocket in the next room. He stumbled, naked out of the bed, and realized he had no idea what time it was. When he finally fished the device out of the stack of his clothing, he realized they were more than four standard hours late for the shuttle's expected return. The comm message came from the bridge, and was... distressed. It seemed they'd been attempting to contact him through the shuttle's comm array but nobody was answering in the cockpit. Hux dressed quickly, ran his hands through his hair (it was a lost cause, but he was on a desert planet-- some dishevelment could be tolerated) and powered on the shuttle's comm system in the cockpit to call the bridge. Officer Cadet Mitaka answered and was so visibly relieved to see him, Hux considered promoting him for his loyalty. 

"General Hux, sir!" The blue holo-image of Mitaka saluted sharply. "Are you in need of an evacuation?" 

"That won't be necessary," Hux said. He didn't have an excuse ready, and expected his rank would be enough that he didn't need one. "I will send the bridge our updated time of departure and estimated time of arrival."

He was prepared to sign off, but Mitaka hesitated. 

"Something else?" Hux asked, and Mitaka looked uneasy. 

"Sir, when your shuttle failed to return, we conducted an investigation on the flight deck. Your appointed flight crew and guards were... still on board, sir. They had no memory of today's mission. We didn't know what to think, sir." 

There was shuffling from the bunk. Hux hoped Kylo didn't come trudging out, post-coital and naked, still wearing his collar and chain. That would be difficult to explain. 

"I relied on the counsel of my co-commander, who has experience dealing planetside in Huttspace. He felt a low profile would be advantageous. As it happens, you'll be pleased to hear the First Order has successfully brokered a deal with the Hutts, which I believe will prove to be squarely in our favour. Please schedule a mission debrief so I can disseminate the new information. General Hux, out."

He clicked the comm off before there could be any more questions. Kylo emerged from the hold in a pair of tiny black briefs which barely contained him. The chain was gone.

"Did I hear you saying something about insemination?" he asked, rubbing a damp cloth on his face. 

"Wishful thinking on your part," Hux replied. "The bridge, it seems, had begun to panic when my shuttle missed its scheduled arrival window."

"You should have told them you elected to spend a few hours hiring the services of a pleasure slave. This planet is somewhat notorious, after all. A wretched hive of scum and villainy, they say." 

"It appears its reputation is rubbing off on me," Hux intoned, following the trail of hair from Kylo's navel to the elastic band of his underwear with one fingertip. 

"That's not what's been /rubbing off/ on you," Kylo shot back, but then Hux's comm chimed again, asking for an updated flight plan. 

"You're terrible," Hux said. He pushed at the center of Kylo's chest, but the man didn't move an inch. "Go on, put some trousers on you damned exhibitionist." Kylo affected something that... well, it was like a pout, but sarcastic. "Go, away with you! Honestly, you were much more agreeable with that chain around your neck. How is it that your personality changes so much with it on?"

"Perhaps you just like the look of me better, and are therefore willing to forgive my excesses."

"Ha-ha," Hux drawled. "No points for the mind-reader, for cheating." 

Kylo raised an eyebrow and used the Force to muss Hux's hair again, but he turned on his heel and strode back into the hold. Hux watched him go, watched his back and his thighs, and his well-used ass, and supposed Kylo was right: a pleasure slave belonging to someone of his rank /should/ have more decorative vestments. 

Well. Very shortly the Order would begin doing quite a bit more trading in Huttspace. A supply of, how had Kylo put it? /accessories/, would be more and more easy to acquire. A /treasured pet/, he'd said. Hux smirked as he sent out an updated ETD, and congratulated himself on a successful mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Good gracious, this fic took over a year to actually complete, because I kept putting it down and forgetting about it. Poor thing, didn't deserve such callous treatment from me. Anyway, here it is! I hope you all enjoyed this farcical romp.


End file.
